Various types of prior art games exist based on the principle of removing lower members of stack-type arrangements without disturbing members above the removed members. These are largely lacking in versatility and thus lead to monotony and waning interest. According to the present invention, the playing members are so constructed and related to each other as to lend themselves to a large variety of stacking configurations and thus provide increased versatility and prolonged interest in the game. One set of members includes a plurality of right parallelepipeds or blocks and another set includes low-altitude cylinders or drums. The diameter of each cylinder is greater than a side of the square surface of the parallelepipeds and the cylinder altitude is equal to the height or distance between opposed square surfaces of the parallelepipeds. A further object of the invention is to provide novel scoring adjuncts, a playing board, a playing table, cards to designate stack configurations, dice and elements representing bonus points in the scoring of the game.
Further objects and features of the invention will become apparent as a preferred embodiment of the invention is disclosed in the ensuing specification and drawings.